


Тсс, я буду нежным

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Husbands, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, forced penetration, omega Brock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Кажется, Джеку надоело вариться во френдзоне...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shhh. It’s all right. I’ll be gentle.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254408) by Moons_of_Avalon. 
  * A translation of [It's Alright, I'll be Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372251) by [Moons_of_Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon). 



Брок приходит в себя в мареве течки, его тело отчаянно чего-то требует, чего угодно, лишь бы облегчить растущее в его нутре давление. Под ним холодная плитка, и он со стоном прижимается к ней лицом.

— Вот и ты.

К нему наклоняется теплое тело, и Брок смотрит вверх, чтобы увидеть Джека, чьё обычно суровое лицо искажено беспокойством. Брок не может сдержать тихий скулёж, отодвигаясь от могучего тела альфы.

— Эй, всё в порядке, — шепчет Джек, положив на спину Брока ладонь, чтобы он не уполз слишком далеко. — Я всех выгнал. Эти придурки дрались за то, кто из них тебя получит.

Брок ничего не понимает до тех пор, пока память не возвращается к нему: его течка началась внезапно, посреди раздевалки в спортзале, в закрытом помещении, переполненном гормонами и феромонами. Ему некуда было идти, негде спрятаться. Если бы с ним не было Джека...

Этот поезд с мыслями уносится прочь, когда ладонь Джека гладит его лоб и скользит ниже по щеке, вырывая из Брока тихое хныканье. Он стонет, когда руки Джека тянут его вверх. Джек хмыкает, и Брок вздрагивает, когда его ладонь гладит его по спине.

— Идем, я отвезу тебя домой.

Брок не спорит, когда его наполовину ведут, наполовину тащат из зала к машине, хотя и начинает поскуливать и трястись, когда руки Джека вокруг него пропадают. Ему было жарко всего мгновение назад, а теперь ему ужасно холодно...

Рука Джека лежит возле ноги Брока всю дорогу домой, и всю дорогу он дрожит. Он хочет извиниться перед Джеком, хочет поблагодарить друга, что тот возится с ним, но ему удается только слабо стонать из-за гула в голове и пульсирующей боли между ног.

Они доезжают до его дома, и Джек затаскивает Брока по лестнице, ухитряясь откопать в его сумке ключи, одновременно удерживая его в вертикальном положении одной рукой. Брок изо всех сил цепляется за Джека, его ноги дрожат, а сам он пытается утопиться в знакомом запахе альфы.

Он стонет от облегчения, когда Джек опускает его на кровать, и переворачивается на живот, чтобы зарыться в подушки. Он чувствует прикосновение к плечу и поднимает голову, обнаруживая стакан воды, тут же прижатый к его губам.

— Выпей, — просит его Джек, и Брок подчиняется, вода течет по его подбородку из-за того, что Джек наклонил стакан слишком сильно. Джек бормочет извинения, осторожно вытирая губы Брока. — Плохая ударила, да?

Брок слабо кивает, охая и снова вжимаясь в кровать, когда по нему прокатывается очередная волна жара. На его лбу выступает пот, меж ног начинает течь смазка.

Он вздрагивает, чувствуя, что Джек задирает на нем футболку, и пытается отстраниться.  
— Ч-что?..

— Ты перепачкался, — бормочет Джек, и Брок хмурится, когда его лишают футболки, а самого переворачивают на спину. Он в смятении качает головой, когда Джек забирается к нему, тоже без рубашки.

— Джек... — шепчет он, упираясь ладонями в грудь альфы. Его силы явно недостаточно, чтобы произвести впечатление, потому что Джек отводит его руки с улыбкой и наклоняется ближе.

— Все в порядке, я с тобой, — Джек усмехается, и Брок всхлипывает, когда к его шее прижимаются горячие губы. Через секунду в его кожу больно впиваются зубы, и Брок вскрикивает, но Джек только ведет рукой по его волосам. — Тсс, все в порядке, я буду нежным.

Брок мотает головой, но Джек словно не замечает этого. Его руки добираются до пояса штанов Брока, отталкивая его ладони, пытающиеся помешать стянуть штаны вниз.

— Ничего такого, что я не видел раньше, — ухмыляется Джек. Брок хочет возразить, но обнаруживает, что может только полузадушенно охнуть, когда его штаны исчезают, а кожи касается холодный воздух. А следом за этим Джек снова оказывается над ним, горячий, тяжелый, целующий его в шею. В этот раз он нежен, не кусается, по коже Брока скользят мягкие губы и влажный язык, но это все равно не прогоняет тошнотворное чувство из его груди.

— Джек... — умоляет он, цепляясь за его плечи и пытаясь оттолкнуть. Он не хочет этого _так_. Джек его ближайший друг, и даже если Брок порой кидал украдкой похотливые взгляды на альфу, он не так хотел открыть свои чувства.

Джек отстраняется лишь для того, чтобы избавиться от последней одежды, возвращаясь затем к Броку и вжимая его в постель. Брок всхлипывает, когда Джек тихо рычит, в его глазах скапливаются слезы, голос подводит его. _Пожалуйста, остановись. Не так. Только не так..._

Джек его успокаивает, его рука снова оказывается в волосах Брока, член — между его бедер.  
— Все хорошо, я рядом, — воркует он. Брок извивается, скребет ногтями спину Джека, но тот не останавливается, и Брок замирает и кричит, когда Джек начинает проталкиваться в него.

Он по-прежнему нежен, медленно и неуклонно входит в него, и Брок даже уверен, что на Джеке надет презерватив, но это не останавливает бегущих из-под плотно закрытых век слез. _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста..._

Джек стонет, его губы касаются щек Брока, собирая слезы, и он начинает двигаться в нем.  
— Не плачь, я о тебе позабочусь, — шепчет он, и Брок может только хныкать в ответ, его тело по собственной воле расслабляется, когда зубы Джека сжимаются на его шее.

Бережные толчки Джека постепенно становятся резче, и Брок всхлипывает на каждом, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда Джек стонет или рычит в его кожу. Ладони Брока неподвижно лежат теперь на кровати, сдавшись в попытке столкнуть Джека с него.

Может быть, оно к лучшему, думает Брок. Так лучше, чем если бы его насиловали незнакомцы, и лучше, чем выносить течку в одиночестве...

Но он все равно этого не хочет. Даже если Джек нежен, даже если он дорог Броку, и Брок дорог ему, Брок все равно хочет, чтобы это закончилось. Он всхлипывает, когда внутри него начинает скапливаться жар, содрогается всем телом.

— Ты кончишь для меня, детка? — шепчет Джек, и Брок не может ответить, только вскрикивает, когда пальцы Джека обхватывают его член, двигаясь в такт толчкам. Жар накрывает Брока через секунды, вырывая из него очередной крик, когда его тело изгибается луком, однако по нему прокатывается вовсе не удовольствие. Это отвращение, ужас, унижение; более оглушительные, чем когда-либо был любой оргазм.

Чувство унижения только усугубляется смешком Джека, перетекшим в глубокий стон через минуту, его толчки становятся жестче и отчаянней. Брок скулит, но не может ничего сделать, только всхлипывает, когда узел Джека начинает расти в нем, растягивая до такой степени, что становится обжигающе больно.

Джек падает на него, и Брок думает, что его стошнит, когда губы альфы касаются его уха.

— Так же лучше, правда? — урчит Джек. Брок только закрывает глаза, молясь, чтобы Джек решил, что он в отключке. По крайней мере, его тело достаточно безвольное, чтобы это выглядело правдоподобным. Прямо сейчас он не может даже подумать о том, чтобы пошевелиться.

И все-таки по нему прокатывает прохладная волна облегчения; течка уходит, оставляя после себя сонливость. Брок дрожит, и Джек притягивает его ближе, мягко гладя по волосам. Брок даже не пытается бороться, только вжимается в жар альфы.

Он не представляет, что скажет Джеку, когда всё кончится, не представляет, как вообще будет смотреть ему в глаза. Все, о чем он сейчас может думать, — может быть, Джек просто хотел помочь, может быть, Джек думал, что так будет лучше... может быть, он был прав...

Это не спасает от разрастающейся ямы в его нутре или от боли в сердце, но этого достаточно, чтобы он позволил себе заснуть.


End file.
